Eddy Raja
Eddy Raja was the tertiary antagonist of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune ,a protagonist in Uncharted: Eye of Indra, ''and the leader of an Indonesian pirate gang. He also has a sister, Rika. He is one of many treasure hunters interested in acquiring the fabled El Dorado, and formed an alliance with Atoq Navarro and Gabriel Roman. They competed with Nathan Drake, Eddy's archrival whom he had a past history with, Elena Fisher and Victor Sullivan. He was once said to be "Best Friends" with Nathan Drake. Uncharted: Eye of Indra Eddy meets Nate Nate was hired by Daniel Pinkerton to find the treasured Eye of Indra. Nate looked into the legend of the amulet, and he and Rika Raja discovered that it was in fact hidden inside the Path of Indra, which Pinkerton already had inside his safe. Rather than tell Pinkerton he already had the amulet, Nate decided to rob him. Rika would help him with this, and she told Eddy about the job so that he could help. Afterwards, Eddy's pirates came in and attacked both Nate and Rika. With Nate helplessly in the grip of one of the pirates, Eddy approached him and aimed his gun at him. Both Nate and Eddy were shocked to see each other; Nate was unaware that Eddy was the one Rika had informed, Eddy was unaware that Rika was helping Nate, and Rika was unaware that they had met before. Nate was also shocked to learn that Eddy and Rika were related. Before Eddy could shoot Nate, Rika calmed him down and had his pirate gang leave. The three of them then sat down together in the bar to discuss things. Mansion Break-in Nathan and Eddy were still unhappy that they were helping each other steal the Eye of Indra from Pinkerton but they soon agreed to work together. At night, the three went to Pinkerton's estate and prepared for the heist. As a distraction, Eddy set charges underneath Pinkerton's cars and detonated them, destroying his garage and eliminating about half of his men. Eddy told Rika to stay put, but she insisted she go with them. Eddy told her they needed her to be out there to have their backs just in case. Both him and Nate convinced her to stay safe, and they snuck inside the estate. The two got into an intense gunfight with Pinkerton's security until they made it to his office. Eddy set his next explosive charge on the safe. After hooking it up, Eddy pressed the detonator but it didn't work. Nathan then planned for the two of them to get caught and have Rika come in and shoot Pinkerton with Eddy's gun that he slipped under Pinkerton's desk. Torture Pinkerton then entered, tying Nate and Eddy in two chairs back-to-back, and began torturing them. Eddy was beaten during this but refused to tell anything to Pinkerton. Rika's betrayal Rika was soon captured and saved the two of them by shooting Pinkerton and his guards, just as they planned. After stealing the treasure, the three went to a dock where a boat was waiting. Rika then double-crosses both of them and takes off with the treasure on the boat, leaving Nathan and Eddy empty-handed. Watching as she went off, Eddy and Nate simply stood in silence, Eddy telling Nate "Don't say anything. Not a goddamn word!" Nate and Eddy then went their separate ways, but this was only temporary. Uncharted: Drake's Fortune On the Boat All though Eddy does not appear, he sent his pirate gang to ambush Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher off the coast of Panama. Nate takes them all out and heads for Sully's plane to escape, leaving the coffin underwater. The Fortress Eddy Raja's pirates continue after Nate all the way to the The Fort. Eddy finally appears at the fortress with him and his men. Two men armed with M79's went to go kill Elena, though they began to shoot at Nathan. The resulting blasts destroys a part of the tower and knocks Nate unconscious. Eventually he woke up in a cell by Elena and she is throwing rocks at him. She says it will take a tug to pull the bars off. Eddy Raja then wlaks into the jailhouse holding Nathan Drake's map, he says to him that his men are dying and that they "can't even go outside to take a piss without an armed guard." Nate refuses to work with Raja's threats and demands saying that he'd rather die then help him. While the two were talking, Elena had placed a hook on the cell window bars and attaches the hook to a jeep which would rip the back wall out of the cell. Eddy Raja stands in shock and then Nate quickly grabs the map out of Eddy's hands, Nate and Elena drive into the jungle being chased by Eddy Raja's pirates. A Jeep Ride Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher finally escaped the fort in a jeep, pursued by Eddy's men. Elena almost drives off a cliff and the jeep is left hanging. As Nate attempts to drive it back, Eddy arrives on the scene and tells them to get out and give him the map, Nate reverses the jeep and drives it off the cliff into the water below. The Treasure Vault Inside the Treasure Vault, Nate and Elena comes across roman numerals in the ground to help get around the labyrinths, walkways and dead ends, on the walk Nate spots human-like figures moving in the distance. As Nate and Elena progress through the Treasure Vault, Eddy blasts through the door at the back of the vault. Eddy Raja tells Nate "last man alive gets the gold," before ordering his pirates to kill Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher. They move upward as they advance and meet Eddy in a small room at the top of the vault. Nate and Elena arrive in the Heart of the Vault expecting to find the El Dorado treasure. They instead discover Francis Drake's remains, disappointed Nate leaves his ring with the body and says "So much for greatness. He wasted his life for nothing." Nathan Drake and Elena looking for a way out, as the distant screams of eddy's pirates can be heard. Nate boosts Elena up to a broken ladder where she climbs to the rooms upper level. She finds a rope that's stuck and attempts to throw it at Nate. As she attempts to swing it to Nate, Eddy and one of his pirates come in terrified. Eddy says to Nate that "we're dead, we're all dead!" Their was no time to fight each other so they agreed to work together to kill off swarms of Descendants. During the fight the last member of Eddy's pirate gang was killed by a Descendant and pulled in a hole. A few minutes passed and Raja was near the hole yelling his famous quote. A Descendant pulled him into the hole and another Descendant bit Eddy in the neck. Due to being bitten Eddy lost his grip and fell to his supposed death. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Though Eddy Raja does not appear in story mode, he is mentioned several times throughout Nate's journal. He makes his appearance in multiplayer in the Drake's Fortune Multiplayer Pack, updated with all new quotes. His pirates gone by the name of Prakoso and Mac also appear in the Uncharted 2 Multiplayer. Weapon(s): * Golden Desert-5(main weapon) * Moss-12(used in UDF) * AK-47(multiplayer card) Appears In Uncharted: Drake's Fortune *Chapter 6 - Unlocking the Past *Chapter 7 - Out of the Frying Pan *Chapter 15 - On the Trail of the Treasure *Chapter 16 - The Treasure Vault *Chapter 17 - The Heart of the Vault Trivia *In ''Drake's Fortune, 700 medal points unlocks Eddy's skin from the Villain Section on the reward menu. 900 medal points unlocks Eddy's Golden Gun, a Desert Eagle, from the Weapon Select menu. His gold gun is also available in Among Thieves. *While not mentioned, Eddy is referenced several times in Among Thieves. In Nate's Journal, there is a drawing of an angry statue, captioned "Angry Eddy (R.I.P.)", with the quoted words "I kill you, Drake!". From this, it can be inferred that Nate does indeed respect his late rival. Another part of the journal shows Eddy's name next to Harry Flynn's, with both of their e-mail addresses crossed out. Also, in Nepal, there are signs that say "Club Raja", suggesting that his family owns a night club. *In the first page of Nates's Journal it has the name of four villians (Atoq Navarro, Gabriel Roman, Eddy Raja, and Harry Flynn). Atoq's and Gabriel's are crossed out. It's believed that the crossed out names are because they are dead. Eddy's is not crossed out, but is marked: "Angry Eddy (R.I.P.) *Eddy may have had a good relationship with his pirate gang, as when he captured Drake he told him that "his men were dying" with saddness in his voice. Also, when a lone pirate was dragged to his death in front of Eddy, he said "No!" and attempted to kill the Decendent that killed the lone pirate. *On the 12th of April 2011 renders, supposedly of Eddy Raja, appeared on SystemLink. According to the article, the renders are from a Naughty Dog staff member's blog, and bear the title, "Uncharted: The return of Eddy Raja." Naughty Dog's community strategist Arne Meyer later blasted the site, saying that they are far too quick to jump to conclusions and make wild assumptions in order to get headlines/hits. He went on to say that the renders were character art tests for a Naughty Dog employee.http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showpost.php?p=27084064&postcount=88 *Eddy is the only antagonist to reappears in another Uncharted story; Appearing in both UDF and UEoI. *Eddy is also the only character to be both a villian(UDF) and a hero(UEoI). Gallery Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Uncharted Eddy Raja.jpg|''"Lead me to the treasure and I might just let you live"'' Eddy Raja Uncharted.jpg|''"Hey, "Bule", last man alive gets the gold!"'' Owned.jpg|Eddy's last moments?! Eddy Raja.png|Eddy Raja's face render Uncharted 2 multiplayer Eddy Raja Multiplayer.jpg|Eddy's multiplayer card Eddy Raja DFC Expansion Pack.jpg|Eddy's multiplayer render Uncharted Eddy.png|Eddy aiming a golden 92FS Others Uncharted 00.jpg|Eddy's Pirates ImagesCAX8E91E.jpg|A gold plated desert-5 similar to Eddy's. Category:Uncharted Characters Category:Characters Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Eye of Indra Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nate's Allies Category:Antagonists